


Maybe That's How They Make Snow Time Lords, Okay

by SakuraKatana



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraKatana/pseuds/SakuraKatana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy Ten/Rose drabble one shot. The Doctor isn't good at everything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe That's How They Make Snow Time Lords, Okay

"I don't understand it. Nine hundred years of time and space, and yet that is the worst snowman I have ever seen in my entire life," Rose said.

The Doctor looked at her indignantly. "I think it's all right."

Rose grins. She begins to circle the snowman, inspecting it. "Inaccurate proportions, badly shaped body – yeah, it's the worst I've ever seen."

He sighs dramatically. "Well, on resort planet with fake snow, you really can't expect my best work, can you?"

"Mine looks normal."

". . ."

"Just admit it. You're not good at everything."

". . . How do you feel about plasma surfing?"


End file.
